Ruby of the Desert
by Manami Bakamusume
Summary: Edited! Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa pahlawan Suna adalah seorang pangeran manja dan jin bengis yang mampu menghapus sebuah peradaban dari sejarah / "Akan kukabulkan tiga permohonanmu. Cuma tiga. Setelah itu aku bebas untuk melakukan apa saja padamu, termasuk membunuh atau mengutukmu. Ingat itu!" / AU, Multiple Chapter.
1. The Young Prince of the Desert

砂漠の紅玉

_Sabaku no Kougyoku_

Ruby of the Desert

_b_y

**Manami Bakamusume**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Naruto _by _Kishimoto Masashi © 1999

* * *

**Rated : **T**  
**

**Genre :** Fantasy, Supranatural

**Summary :** Edited! Gerombolan penyamun meneror Kerajaan Suna, sehingga rakyatnya terpaksa hidup dalam ketakutan. Siapa yang menyangka, pahlawan mereka adalah seorang pangeran manja dan jin bengis yang mampu menghapus sebuah peradaban dari sejarah / "Akan kukabulkan tiga permohonanmu. Cuma tiga. Setelah itu aku bebas untuk melakukan apa saja padamu, termasuk membunuh atau mengutukmu. Ingat itu!" / AU, Multi Chapter, Gaara POV. RnR please!

Chapter ini sedikit diubah pada bagian akhir dengan tujuan memancing inspirasi yang sering mentok *emang lindung dipancing?* Tenang aja, gak mengubah alur secara drastis, kog. Cuma gak jadi twoshot hehehe =P

Enjoy reading, minna \(^o^)/

* * *

Chapter One

The Young Prince of the Desert

Gaara menendangkan kasutnya, menyemburkan pasir dari kakinya. Angin yang kering menerpa syal putih yang membalut sebagian wajahnya, mengotorinya dengan debu. Kuda yang ditumpanginya meringkik pelan, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kegelisahan yang anggun. Sepasang matanya yang hijau gadung memelototi tiap sudut gurun dengan waspada. Ia mengawasi setiap gerakan, seolah menolak melewatkan apapun, meski itu hanya gemerisik kadal berduri di sesemakan.

Tak lama, yang dinantikan Gaara akhirnya tiba. Horizon yang putih gading, bergoyang karena fatamorgana, mendadak dihiasi bayangan-bayangan hitam. Semakin lama bayangan hitam itu melebar, merentang dari ujung ke ujung gurun bagai sayap burung nasar.

Mereka adalah teror yang menghantui Kerajaan Suna. Gerombolan penyamun berjubah hitam inilah yang telah lama membuat rakyat menderita. Mereka menjarah, merusak, dan menculik anak-anak untuk dijadikan bandit. Semakin lama anggotanya semakin banyak, bagaikan awan serangga di atas bukit-bukit pasir. Karena itulah, mereka juga dikenal sebagai kaum Pasir Hitam.

Syah Mansur Ali resah. Sudah belasan kali ia mengirimkan pasukan untuk meredam keganasan para penyamun itu, tapi tak satupun kemenangan memihak kerajaan. Telah dikerahkannya jenderal-jenderal yang paling gagah, para ahli strategi perang yang paling hebat, dan pasukan yang perkasa, namun semuanya gagal menumpas kaum Pasir Hitam.

Saat Syah hampir putus asa, secercah harapan datang tanpa arah yang bisa diduga.

Syah Mansur Ali hanya memiliki seorang putra bernama Gaara Ali Tahar. Ia mencintai putranya lebih dari ia mencintai biji matanya. Begitu protektifnya Syah pada anaknya itu, sehingga ia tidak mengizinkan Gaara pergi berperang demi kerajaan Suna.

Namun Gaara, yang masih muda dan gemar berpetualang, memberontak melawan kasih sayang ayahnya. Diam-diam ia mengumpulkan orang-orang yang paling dekat dan paling berani dengannya, lalu mereka nekat berhadapan langsung dengan kaum Pasir Hitam.

Gegabah betul dia, karena mata-mata gerombolan penyamun itu sudah mengawasi sementara mereka meninggalkan tebing yang mengelilingi kerajaan Suna. Dalam beberapa saat pasukan Gaara yang hanya terdiri dari seratus orang prajurit kerajaan sudah dikepung ribuan penjahat.

Gaara mengeratkan pegangannya pada pedangnya. Pedang kerajaan khas Suna, yang melengkung tajam seperti taring harimau, dan bertahtakan batu mulia di bagian pegangannya. Ia mengangkat pedangnya ke atas kepalanya dan membuka mulutnya, seruan perang meluncur keluar dari tenggorokannya, sementara pasukan kerajaan di belakangnya ikut berseru. Gaara memacu kudanya. Lalu terdengarlah derak besi beradu besi.

.

.

**~ o ~**

.

.

Sinar bulan menotoli wajah Gaara. Pemuda itu mendadak terbangun. Gaara memicingkan mata, pandangannya menyapu ruangan kecil tempatnya berbaring. Ia berusaha bicara, dan luka yang mengering di sudut bibirnya pecah. Sambil bernapas berat, Gaara memaksa dirinya duduk. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri, dan pandangannya kabur. Gaara menekan pelipisnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, mencoba meredam denyutan menyakitkan yang menghujam kepalanya.

Hentakan rasa ngeri menyerbu dirinya kala telinganya menangkap bunyi denting berat. Gaara memandangi kakinya yang kotor. Sebelah kakinya terikat pada sebuah rantai, ujungnya tertanam kokoh pada dinding batu. Gaara menutup matanya dan menggerang frustasi.

_Tenang_.

Gaara memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. _Kau harus tenang_. Ia, dengan kecerobohannya sendiri, telah menjadi tawanan pemberontak, tapi sebagai seorang pangeran ia harus tetap menunjukkan harga dirinya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Gaara hampir terlonjak kaget ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara lembut. Dari dalam bayangan, munculah seorang pemuda yang–dengan luar biasa–amat mirip dengan Gaara. Mulai dari perawakannya yang kurus pucat, rambutnya yang kemerahan, dan raut wajah kekanakan… hanya saja, alih-alih bermata hijau pupus seperti Gaara, pemuda itu memiliki mata secokelat tanah.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Gaara kering.

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedih.

"Siapa diriku ini tidaklah penting," ucapnya. "Aku hanyalah seorang tawanan, sepertimu."

Gaara mengernyit. Wibawa yang terdengar jelas dalam suara pemuda itu mengganggu Gaara diluar kehendaknya. Meski pakaiannya compang-camping, orang itu jelas bukan tikus jalanan yang biasa ditendangi para prajurit Suna. Dia mungkin seorang penyair. Atau malah, seorang pangeran. Seperti dirinya.

Gaara berusaha melihat ke luar selnya, tapi bagian dalam penjara itu gelap gulita. Ia mempertajam pendengarannya, berusaha mendengar bisik para penjaga atau gesekan kasut mereka di lantai yang kasar, tapi kesunyian yang dingin membungkus dirinya.

"Kita tidak mungkin keluar dari sini. Penjara Pasir Hitam…"

"… atau mati," Gaara melanjutkan kata-kata itu dengan geram, berusaha menyingkirkan kebenaran dari dalamnya. "Aku tahu."

"Kau beruntung, Saudaraku. Saat sinar bulan menerangi karung, takdirmu akan membawamu padaku."

"Aku tidak mempercayai takdir."

"Tentu saja," katanya si pemuda dengan suara sendu. "Orang Suna lebih mempercayai pedang dibanding takdir. Namun letakkan matamu pada orang hina ini, Pangeran Gaara. Aku memiliki sesuatu yang mungkin menarik bagimu."

Gaara tercenung. _Darimana ia tahu namaku? _Pemuda itu menjulurkan tangannya ke balik jubahnya.

Gaara menganga.

Seharusnya, sebagai seorang pangeran, ia tak pantas menganga seperti itu. Tapi Gaara tidak dapat menahan diri. Pemuda itu mengacungkan sebuah batu berwarna merah kirmizi. Gaara hidup dalam istana yang berlimpah perhiasan serta batu-batu mulia, tapi baru kali ini ia melihat permata seindah itu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul melihat reaksi Gaara.

"Ini bukan intan biasa." katanya dengan mata berkilat. "Rubi ini satu-satunya intan yang kau inginkan dibanding intan lain… mungkin lebih dari cukup untuk membeli seluruh kerajaanmu. Dan aku akan memberikannya padamu."

Gaara menatap si pemuda curiga. Jika batu itu benar-benar berharga, mengapa si pemuda memberikannya padanya, pada seorang asing?

"Simpanlah kecurigaanmu, Pangeran Gaara. Aku telah menggunakan kekuatan batu ini, dan sudah saatnya aku melepasnya."

Gaara lagi-lagi terkejut. Terlebih ketika pemuda itu berdiri, dan dengan sekali sentuhan, membuka ikatannya. Ia menyentuh pintu sel yang menderit terbuka.

"Pergilah, selamatkan kerajaanmu!"

Gaara berdiri, dalam ketergesaannya keluar dari selnya. Ia berbalik untuk melihat pemuda itu mengikutinya atau tidak, ketika ia mendapati dirinya menatap sel kosong.

Pemuda itu sudah menghilang.

.

.

**~ o ~**

.

.

Gaara nyaris tidak mempercayai keberuntungannya. Seluruh penjaga dalam penjara itu tertidur lelap. Ia melewati mereka bagai angin saja. Setelah menyambar sekeping roti dan sebuah buli-buli berisi anggur dari sebuah meja, Gaara cepat-cepat pergi.

Anggurnya asam, tidak lezat segar seperti anggur istana, tapi karena hausnya Gaara menghabiskannya hingga tetes terakhir. Ia terseok-seok menjauh dari kota yang kini diduduki pemberontak Pasir Hitam. Ketika yakin tidak ada yang mengikutinya, Gaara mengeluarkan batu rubi dari balik jubahnya.

Gaara mengamati batu itu dan kembali terpesona. Rubi itu seolah-olah bersinar dalam kegelapan. Gaara memutar batu itu tiga kali untuk melihat keindahannya dari sisi yang lain.

Lalu bumi bergoncang.

Keringat dingin mengucur di dahi si pangeran muda ketika batu di tangannya bergetar hebat. Ia ingin membuang rubi itu, tapi sebuah kekuatan gaib menahannya. Batu itu mulai berasap.

Sama mendadaknya seperti gempa, Gaara terlempar dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia mengaduh, menyingkirkan pasir dari matanya. Di tempatnya tadi, batu itu melayang di udara, masih membumbungkan asap kemerahan yang makin lama makin tebal. Ia mulai membentuk sesuatu, kepala, tubuh, ekor, cakar…

Mahluk itu melengking, merayakan kebebasannya. Ia baru akan melangkah pergi, ketika sorakannya berubah menjadi jerit mengerikan. Sebuah rantai emas mengikat lehernya, dihias batu rubi. Ia menaikkan cakarnya ke lehernya, bermaksud merengut kalung berbandul intan itu, namun cakarnya terhempas ke bumi, menciptakan awan pasir.

"Siapa yang mengikatku pada batu sialan ini?" ia mengguntur.

Mahluk itu memicingkan matanya yang kuning menelusuri gurun, lalu tatapannya tertumbuk pada Gaara.

"Bocah!" jeritnya. "Sebutkan namamu."

Meski yang memerintahnya adalah monster setinggi tujuh puluh kaki, Gaara memaksa kakinya berhenti bergetar. Ia ingat pada sebuah petuah lama yang mengatakan, jika kau harus berhadapan dengan jin, perlakukan mereka dengan hormat, bukan dengan rasa takut.

"Sebelum kau menanyakan nama orang lain, O Mahluk Perkasa, kau harus menyebutkan namamu sendiri."

Mahluk itu mengibaskan ekornya dengan kekuatan yang cukup untuk menghancurkan sebuah desa.

"Kau sepertinya dididik untuk bersikap sopan santun. Baiklah, bocah." Mahluk itu menggeram. "Aku Shukaku al-Jinni."

Mau tak mau, bulu kuduk Gaara berdiri. Ia telah mendengar nama itu. Nama yang ditakuti lebih dari angin puyuh. Shukaku al-Jinni adalah monster paling kejam yang pernah ada. Ia dapat menerbangkan seluruh pasukan kerajaan dengan sekali tiupan, dan menghapus sebuah peradaban dari sejarah. Tapi siapa yang menyangka, ada seorang penyihir kuat mengikat Shukaku pada sebuah batu rubi yang tak lebih besar dari manik matanya.

Shukaku mengibaskan ekornya sekali lagi. "Dan kau?"

"Gaara Ali Tahar bin Mansur Ali."

Shukaku mendengking dan mendengus. Beberapa saat kemudian, Gaara menyadari bahwa Shukaku tertawa. Ia meradang. Gaara mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Shukaku.

"Wahai Shukaku al-Jinni! Aku telah membebaskanmu, sekarang saatnya tiba bagimu untuk mematuhi perintahku!"

Shukaku berhenti tertawa. "Seorang anak kecil dari Suna, memerintahku? Jangan bercanda, bocah!"

Cakar Shukaku menyambar Gaara, tapi mahluk itu menjerit lagi. Rubi di lehernya berpendar, seolah menyakitinya. Ia terjatuh. Gaara mendekatinya, keberaniannya berlipat ganda dalam setiap langkahnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Shukaku menyerah. "Akan kukabulkan tiga permohonanmu. Cuma tiga. Setelah itu aku bebas untuk melakukan apa saja padamu, termasuk membunuh atau mengutukmu. Ingat itu!"

"Aku akan ingat, O Badai Empat Penjuru."

"Badai Empat Penjuru,he? Rupanya lidah kecilmu itu pandai memuji."

Ia meliukkan badannya seperti kucing besar.

"Apa perintah _tuanku_?"

"Aku belum ingin menyebutkan permintaanku." kata Gaara ketus.

"Oh, kau ingin menempuh gurun ini sendirian?" Shukaku menyelidik.

"Tidak." didekatinya Shukaku. "Aku lelah, biarkan aku beristirahat. Sudah cukup buruk aku harus menghabiskan malam dalam bui, bukannya dalam kamarku yang nyaman."

Shukaku memandangnya. "Kau bisa menyuruhku membangunkan istana berikut tempat tidur yang nyaman, bocah."

Mata Gaara menerawang sejenak. Sekujur tubuhnya kaku, kakinya bengkak setelah berjalan begitu jauh sendirian. Ia sendirian di tengah gurun, tanpa pengawal, tanpa pelayan. Gaara duduk dengan keras di atas pasir, memeluk lututnya.

"Sebuah istana hanya akan menarik perhatian musuh. Kau terikat padaku, jadi kau pasti tidak ingin aku celaka."

"Di saat seperti ini barulah otakmu bekerja. Kau betul-betul bodoh mengira dirimu dapat melawan empat ribu pasukan Pasir Hitam," ejek sang jin. "Kau pasti mengira bakal mendapat pengalaman yang menyenangkan, eh?"

"Tutup mulut." kata Gaara. "Hariku sudah cukup buruk, Mahluk Besar."

"Ya ya, pasti menyebalkan melihat tumit halusmu pecah-pecah dan kapalan."

Shukaku bersiul sekali, lalu tubuhnya digulung oleh pasir.

Sedetik kemudian, Gaara mendapati dirinya berhadapan dengan seorang gadis. Ia memakai gaun sederhana, dengan ikat pinggang dari emas. Wajahnya yang molek berbentuk buah badam, dinaungi rambut hitam kemilau yang menjuntai lurus hingga ke pinggang. Matanya yang kuning berkilau licik.

"Aku dapat menghilangkan rasa letih tuanku." kata si gadis dengan suara halus. "Tuanku tinggal _menyebutkan_ permintaan saja."

"Tipuan kecilmu ini tidak mempengaruhiku." kata Gaara bosan. "Banyak gadis seperti kau di istana. Tak ada yang menarik buatku."

"Hmm." si gadis berkacak pinggang, bibirnya mengerucut lalu ia kembali bersiul. Gaara mengangkat lengannya dan berpaling, dan ia mendapati sosok sang Syah, dengan jenggotnya yang kelabu, jubah mewah yang tak mampu menutupi perut tambunnya, dan sorban melingkari kepalanya.

Sosok ayahnya membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Putraku!" serunya. "Cahaya bagi mataku, dan permata bagi istanaku! Kau pasti lelah, Nak. Mintalah apa saja padaku."

Hati Gaara tersayat melihat sosok ayahnya itu. Ia langsung dihujani rasa bersalah. Orang tua itu pasti tak dapat tidur nyenyak mengingat putranya yang keras kepala pergi darinya.

Walau sebetulnya enggan, Gaara memalingkan muka.

"Kau bukan ayahku," ucapnya.

Shukaku, yang menyadari kelemahan hati Gaara dalam kata-kata itu, mengerahkan seluruh muslihatnya.

"O putraku! Jangan timbulkan lagi duka untuk tubuh rentaku. Datanglah kemari, Nak, biarkan ayahmu memuaskan keinginanmu." Ia memandang Gaara dengan ekspresi terluka.

Gaara berdiri.

"Kau bukan ayahku!" ulangnya keras.

Mata Shukaku berkilat. "Baiklah," sosok Syah melipat kedua tangannya, lalu berubah sekali lagi.

"Tapi tidakkah kau ingin tahu aku siapa?"

Gaara membelalak menatap sosok itu.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_Fanfic_ ini terinspirasi dari cerita klasik Aladin dan lampu ajaib. Hanya saja, Shukaku disini sama sekali bukan jin yang _happy go lucky_, dia adalah jin galak berkekuatan super yang terpaksa tunduk pada tuan "kecil"nya. Bosen dong kalo jin-nya lincah, penurut, baik hati dan rajin menabung *ada gitu jin yang suka nabung?*

Sedikit bocoran, pangeran itu gelarnya Gaara saja, karena Syah sebetulnya gak punya anak! Siapa sebetulnya Gaara? Siapa orang misterius yang menemuinya dalam sel? Ikuti terus kisah ini, ya!

**Review please!**


	2. The Slave Maiden of the Desert

Terima kasih Mana ucapkan untuk **Patto**-kun yang telah menyempatkan diri memberi **Review** pada chapter pertama dan dengan lemah gemulai mengira ini kisah koboi palaboi *_sweatdropped_* Terima kasih juga untuk siapapun yang telah membaca karya Mana. Dalam chapter kedua ini Sari muncul sebagai salah satu pelayan Gaara. No pairing, though, just a slight one-side love.

Enjoy reading, minna \(^o^)/

* * *

Chapter Two

The Slave Maiden of the Desert

* * *

_Dia lagi_!

Sosok pemuda yang ditemui Gaara dalam bui Pasir Hitam balas menatapnya. Gaara merasa tenggelam dalam ketakutan. Diterangi sinar bulan, Gaara dapat melihat bahwa pemuda itu betul-betul mencetak rupanya dengan nyaris sempurna.

Si pemuda menyingkirkan sebagian rambut merah yang menutupi matanya, pupil kuningnya menatap Gaara sayu.

"Gaara."

Gaara bergidik mendengar namanya disebutkan oleh pemuda jelmaan Shukaku. Dia menutup telinganya.

"Gaara…"

"Berhenti!" erang Gaara.

"Gaara… Tolong aku…"

Tangan pemuda itu terulur maju. Si pangeran muda yang ketakutan, menutup matanya dan mundur dua langkah.

"Berhenti, kataku!"

Terdengar desau angin yang keras. Gaara mengintip. Shukaku kembali pada sosoknya yang semula, menyeringai puas.

Gaara terjatuh lemas pada lututnya.

"Aku ingin…" katanya sambil menelan ludah. "Pulang."

Shukaku terkekeh penuh kemenangan.

"Keinginanmu adalah perintahku, _tuan_."

Shukaku menyejajarkan kepalanya dengan tanah.

"Masuklah ke dalam mulutku."

Gaara diam, masih tak mampu bergerak.

"Kenapa? Apa kau segitu takutnya bertemu dengan kakakmu sendiri?"

"Kakak?" tanya Gaara keheranan. "Aku tak punya kakak."

Jin itu mendengus.

"Shukaku al-Jinni telah hidup cukup lama untuk mengenal siapa yang meletakkan batu pertama kerajaan-kerajaan awal di dunia ini, bocah. Aku dekat dengan kekelaman Suna di balik tembok megahnya sedekat aku dengan ekorku. Tapi tentu saja manusia naif sepertimu bahkan tidak mengenal kakakmu sendiri. Silakan bergumul dalam keingintahuanmu, bocah. Tapi tentu saja kau dapat menggunakan permintaanmu lagi untuk membuatku bicara."

Gaara menggeleng, kedua tangannya melengkung membentuk kepalan.

"Aku akan mencari tahu sendiri siapa dia."

Shukaku menguap. "Terserah kau saja. Sekarang, masuklah ke dalam mulutku."

"Apa kau akan memangsaku?"

"Tentu saja, kalau aku bisa. Sayangnya tidak."

Gaara menatap ke arah moncong Shukaku. Sepasang taringnya mencuat mengerikan di dinding mulut monster itu, hembusan napasnya seperti desau dunia orang mati. Gaara menghela napas, lalu memberanikan diri masuk. Ia menjatuhkan diri di lidah Shukaku. Rasanya tak jauh berbeda dengan berbaring di tanah, tapi tak lama kemudian Gaara terlelap.

.

.

**~ o ~**

.

.

Gaara berguling, mengelak dari sinar matahari yang menembus pelupuk matanya. Ia merasa begitu hangat dan nyaman.

_Aku bermimpi, _gumamnya. _Mimpi yang buruk_.

Suara celotehan dan bisikan orang memaksanya untuk membuka mata.

Gaara menemukan dirinya berada dalam sebuah kamar yang indah. Kamar itu berbentuk lingkaran, jendelanya bernilai seni tinggi dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit, kasaunya yang tinggi dihiasi kandil. Pintu dan dindingnya penuh corak yang khas dengan sapuan warna emas, serasi dengan permadani yang menutup lantai dari marmer. Kasurnya empuk diisi bulu angsa, berhias kelambu beludru berwarna merah. Jubahnya yang kotor lenyap. Ia tengah mengenakan sebuah pakaian tidur yang bersih.

Ia telah kembali.

"_Kau sudah bangun, bocah?_"

Gaara tertegun sejenak mendengar suara tanpa wujud itu.

"_Kaukah itu, O Shukaku al-Jinni?_" tanya Gaara dalam benaknya.

"_Tentu saja_." geram Shukaku. "_Aku tergantung di lehermu, kalau kau mau tahu._"

Gaara menunduk, menghela napas ketika melihat rantai emas tipis melingkari lehernya. Ia merasakan bandul batu rubi itu berdenyut konstan seperti jantung mini.

"_Kau boleh berlaku sesukamu._" kata Shukaku. "_Tapi selama itu pula aku akan membaca pikiranmu…_"

Gaara menghela napas. "_Kalau itu yang akan kau lakukan, aku hanya harus bersikap lain dari biasa, ya kan, Mahluk Besar_?"

Terdengar suara merepet basah. Shukaku menjulurkan lidahnya dalam benak Gaara.

Ia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka pintu kamar. Sejenak ia ragu-ragu, lalu ia cepat-cepat mengatakan,

"Maaf membiarkan kalian menunggu."

Para pelayan yang menemuinya di balik pintu terperangah. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya mampu terpana melihat perubahan sikap si pangeran muda.

Yah, biasanya Gaara tidak segan-segan memperlakukan mereka semena-mena. Tak jarang ia menjatuhkan bentakan ataupun hukuman bagi para pelayan yang hampir semuanya wanita itu. Bagaimanapun, Gaara adalah pangeran yang dibesarkan dalam lingkungan harem; tak satupun dari mereka yang berhak memprotes permintaannya yang paling egois sekalipun.

Shukaku terkekeh. "_Bersikap sopan pada perempuan? Menarik."_

Gaara diam saja.

Para pelayan itu langsung bergerak cekatan, membuka pakaian tidurnya, memakaikannya tunik putih, memasangkan penutup leher, ikat pinggang dan sandal. Seorang pelayan yang paling muda maju, dengan kepala tertunduk dan agak gemetar, memberikannya sangkur kerajaan.

Gaara mengambil sangkur itu dan meletakkannya di pinggang.

"Terima kasih," gumamnya.

Pelayan itu terkesiap. Gaara melenggang melewatinya dan keluar dari kamar, diikuti dua pelayan yang lain.

"Dengar, dengar." Seorang pelayan bergosip. "Tuan Muda berubah…"

"Ya," kata pelayan satunya. "Tak pernah terpikir kalau Tuan Muda akan meminta maaf…"

"Dalam hidupku kukira aku tak akan mendengar Tuan Muda mengucapkan terima kasih! Apa ada yang merasukinya?"

"Entahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, ia mengenakan bandul baru yang indah. Aku belum pernah melihatnya meski aku yang mengurusi pakaiannya. Mungkin Yang Mulia sendiri yang memberinya…"

Si pelayan muda, Sari namanya, masih menunduk dengan wajah merah padam. Ia adalah salah satu dari sekian ratus gadis dalam istana yang paling dekat dengan urusan melayani pewaris takhta itu. Meski para pelayan yang lebih berumur selalu mengeluh soal Gaara, banyak pula pelayan muda yang, seperti dirinya, diam-diam menaruh hati pada sang pangeran.

"Sari, sedang apa kau?" tegur seorang pelayan berwajah tirus dengan mata yang menyipit galak. "Cepat bereskan kamar Yang Mulia, itu kan tugasmu!"

"Aaa… iya! Baik!" Sari tergagap, mencengkeram roknya.

Sementara itu, Gaara turun dengan cepat dari kamarnya di puncak menara. Ia menolak semua layanan, baik jamuan maupun hiburan yang ditawarkan padanya. Saat ini, ia hanya menginginkan satu hal. Menemui ayahnya.

Kedua pelayan mendampinginya hingga di depan pintu berukiran indah ruang singgasana yang dijaga sepasang pengawal. Gaara mengucapkan terima kasih kembali pada mereka, lalu mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka.

"Putraku!"

Hujaman rasa bersalah kembali mengentak Gaara saat pria tua itu menghampiri Gaara dan memeluknya erat.

"_Singkirkan dia_!" perintah Shukaku. "_Ia akan membuat batu rubi ini remuk dengan perut gendutnya._"

"O putraku, bodoh betul kau!" Mata sang Syah digenangi air mata. "Sudah kubilang, Pasir Hitam tak akan mungkin kau lawan."

"Ayah," kata Gaara sambil menelan ludah. "Apa aku punya kakak?"

Syah mengendurkan pelukannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Nak?"

Gaara beringsut tak nyaman.

"Aku bukan satu-satunya anakmu, kan?"

"_Itukan yang kau tahu._" kata Shukaku santai.

Syah mengusap dahi Gaara dengan lembut.

"Kepalamu pasti terbentur cukup keras."

Gaara menepis tangan ayahnya. "Pikiranku masih lurus, Ayah. Tolong jawab pertanyaanku."

Syah mengerjap.

"Aku berkata yang sesungguhnya, Anakku."

"Sungguh?"

Syah menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Untuk apa aku berdusta padamu? Darimana kau mendapat pikiran semacam itu?"

"_Sori mengecewakanmu, Nak. Tapi ayahmu jujur._"

Gaara mendadak ingat sumber yang membangkitkan pertanyaan dalam dirinya. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus merahasiakan keberadaan Shukaku. Bagaimanapun, jin sebetulnya adalah mahluk yang tidak dapat dipercaya, bukan?

Syah menghela napas berat. Ia berbalik, dan menduduki singgasana kembali, serta menyuruh para pelayan membawakan minuman. Dengan halus Gaara menolak tawaran ayahnya, dan kembali ke kamarnya. Ia meminta kedua pelayannya meninggalkannya sendirian, lalu menutup pintu serta menguncinya.

"Nah…" katanya pelan. Ia baru saja mau memaki Shukaku karena suaranya yang mengganggu dalam kepalanya, ketika matanya menangkap gerakan seseorang dalam kamarnya.

"Tu… Tuanku!"

Sari memandang Gaara ketakutan. Seprai berjatuhan dari pelukannya. Ia langsung berlutut menyembah.

"Maafkan kelancangan hamba… Hamba sedang membersihkan kamar Tuanku Pangeran, dan hamba tidak menyangka Tuan kembali secepat ini…"

Saking terkejutnya, Gaara hanya mampu mengatakan ya. "Aah… iya."

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya terpaku, hingga Shukaku menegur Gaara.

"_Mau sampai kapan kau bengong begitu_?"

"Berdirilah." kata Gaara.

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya. Pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Rona muncul di kedua pipi gadis itu.

"Ng… kau boleh keluar sekarang."

Gaara beringsut dan bangkit untuk membuka pintu. Ketika Sari melewatinya, Gaara tersentak.

"Tunggu."

Ia menarik tangan Sari.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?"

Gadis itu berusaha menyembunyikan memar membiru di bahu kirinya, tapi Gaara menyingkirkan lengan Sari.

"Hamba masih baru bekerja dalam istana, Tuan…" Ia tersenyum pahit. "Hamba bodoh dan lamban dalam bekerja…"

Gaara menahan napas melihat bekas memar pada nyaris seluruh tubuh gadis itu; di tangannya, di kakinya.

"Lain kali…" kata Gaara perlahan, kesulitan memilih kata-kata. "Berhati-hatilah."

Sari mengangguk. Gaara membukakan pintu, dan Sari mengundurkan diri sambil berkali-kali menunduk hormat.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Catatan

Yahoo~ Mana desu!

Cerita ini sebetulnya hampir selesai, tapi Mana masih ingin mengembangkan chapter dua ini. Ada yang mau kasih masukan atau ide? **Review** ya... ^_^


End file.
